Various types of pivotal squeeze tools exist. Such tools include, for example, scissors, tweezers, pliers, surgical clamps and various types of shear devices. Each of these tools has in common that the tool is gripped by the user in order to manipulate the tools to perform their working action. The present invention is directed to the structure for such tools and more particularly with the handle structure to maximize comfort in gripping while also improving the efficiency of the tool.